


Code Blue

by ForlornFolk



Series: Color Coded [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Logan overworks himself, M/M, Polyamory, Remus is a Good Boyfriend, Roman is a good boyfriend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Logan’s overworked himself again. It’s up to Roman and Remus to make sure he feels better.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Intrulogince
Series: Color Coded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr! Anon wanted Intrulogince cuddles.

_**‘Code blue. Logan’s room. Bring leftovers?’** _

Roman drew his eyes away from the youtube comments he had been reading, looking over the text before pausing, rereading it. His first reaction was one of panic-  _ what happened? Is Logan okay? How did I not notice? Shit-  _ but it was quickly replaced with his built-in sense of heroism.  _ Logan needs me! I’ve got this! _

Jumping off of his bed, Roman raced down to the kitchen as dramatically as he could, riding down the arm rail of the stairs and sliding on his socks through the dining room. He stared down the fridge as though it were the dragon witch, pulling open the door with far more force than was strictly necessary. He quickly scanned over his options, each ingredient and container of leftovers a new combatant in his battle for Logan’s wellbeing. Finally, his eyes settled on the perfect foe; a little plate of pancakes, crofters jam already set beside it.

Magicing the microwave door open, he threw the plate of pancakes with impressive accuracy into the electric maw, rushing over to punch in the perfect time before returning with a vengeance to seize the crofters. He wrestled with the villainous jam, struggling for a fearful moment before gaining the upper hand and managing to twist the top off. Returning to the microwave, he forced the beast open, pulling out the plate of perfection and expertly wielding a knife to coat his prize in jam.

Pausing to admire his work, Roman set about locating a fork for his beloved, finding one in a great dragon’s hoard of silverware. Finally, he retrieved a cup and filled it with Logan’s favorite beverage- chocolate milk, a delicacy fit for his nerdy wolverine. His duty in the kitchen done, the prince left with haste, taking the stairs two at a time, only stopping once he’d reached Logan’s dark blue door.

He considered knocking before thinking better of it- he’d been called on for a reason, after all. Awkwardly balancing the cup and plate with one arm, he opened the door, walking inside before closing it behind him.

Logan was laying on his bed, his head in Remus’ lap, looking sickly. He had bags that could rival Virgil’s, his skin was far too pale, and his eyes seemed to stare ahead at nothing, watery and red. Roman stepped closer, setting his offerings on the bedside table before taking a seat beside Logan. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head, reminding himself to focus on the present. He could get lost in thought worrying over Logan later- right now, he needed to act.

“You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself, teach,” he said, quiet. Logan glanced at him, but looked away just as quickly, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Behind him, Remus sighed. 

“He took too many projects again. ‘Said he slept last night but… y’know.” 

Roman nodded in understanding, turning his attention back towards Logan. “Well, I’ve got a feast fit for a king with your name on it, so you’d better get your royal hiney up.” Logan groaned in protest, and the two creative sides shared an adoring look. “Come on, specs, up ya get.”

Remus helped Roman move the logical side until he was sitting up in Remus’ lap, despite the numerous protesting grumbles they received in response. Reaching over to grab the glass he’d brought, Roman noticed Logan looking over at the little meal with a tired smile. Giving a bright grin of his own, Roman offered the cup to his nerdy boyfriend, who hesitantly accepted it. He took a slow sip before seeming to realize his thirst, downing half the glass before handing it back to Roman. Behind him, Remus snorted, whispering “thirsty boi” under his breath. Logan wheezed out a laugh, and Remus considered that a win.

Roman smiled at his boyfriends’ antics. Replacing the glass in his hands with the plate of pancakes he’d brought, Roman roughly cut through the stack with a fork, picking up a piece and bringing it to Logan’s lips. The logical side’s eyes widened in surprise before a bright red blush took over his face. Despite a moment of hesitance, Logan took the offered bite, closing his eyes and humming happily at the taste of his favorite jam. Remus rested his chin on top of Logan’s head, starting to hum a haunting melody as Roman continued feeding little pieces to their nerd.

Soon enough, Logan had finished the pancakes and glass of milk. Roman magicked the dishes away, leaning forward to gently lift Logan’s glasses off of his face. Remus paused his soft humming, sharing a glance with Roman before nodding.

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” Remus said, his voice taking on the soft, steady tone that only his boyfriends got to hear. Logan turned in Remus’ lap, tucking his face into the crook of his duke’s neck, grumbling incoherently. Holding back a laugh at his boyfriend’s cuteness, Remus leaned back, laying them both down. Nearby, Roman stood up, messing with the sheets and blankets until he had constructed an ideal cuddle-throne for them all. Allowing Remus to adjust himself and Logan until they were comfortable, Roman quickly joined them on the bed, lying on his side and wrapping an arm around his two boyfriends. 

  
  
  


“I forgot to check on him,” Remus confessed after Logan had fallen asleep. Despite his steady tone, his words sounded hollow, carrying a hint of fear that Roman had learned to pick up on. “I should’ve cut him off sooner. I’m sorry.”

Roman sighed, a long and tired sound, before scooching so he could press a kiss to Remus’ cheek. “This wasn’t anyone’s fault, Rem. Sometimes Logan’s going to fall. You were there to catch him. That’s what matters.”

Remus turned his head to look into Roman’s eyes. “... Thanks, Ro.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell about your ships with me on Tumblr! @PaltryPrice


End file.
